Just Practice
by UnicornsRKickass
Summary: Practicing how to kiss? It was just a little something that they'd keep between themselves. Stan/Kyle


"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kyle spoke with uncertainty, just a barely noticeable hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Yeah I promise." Stan smiled through his teeth, suppressing a laugh. "Why the hell would I want to tell anyone?" he sneered.

Kyle laughed. "Good point."

It _wasn't_ gay, what they were about to try. They just decided it was necessary practice for when they finally got chicks.

Stan leaned forward on the carpet where they both sat Indian style. He placed his palm on the ground for support, inching towards his best friend's face. Kyle put his own hand out to guard himself from the boy's ever enclosing proximity.

"Wait." he blurted out. Stan flinched at the sudden movement. "What?" he replied, sounding nervous.

"..What if someone's watching us?" Kyle looked around the room dodgily, then got up and checked outside the window. He sat back down on the carpet and started to bite his fingers.

"Dude, you're way too paranoid." Stan assured, rolling his eyes. Kyle shook his head. "No I'm not! If Cartman saw us..man, our lives would be hell. I'd never be able to live that down."

Stan shrugged, then pushed himself up off the floor and got up to close the blinds. He turned the light off in the room and then shut the door tightly. "There. Now nobody can see us."

"Unless they've got an infrared camera." Kyle added.

The black haired boy shook his head as he took he seat again. He scooted closer, facing the opposite direction of his redhead friend. "Alright.." Kyle mumbled, dread filling his voice.

"Okay.." Stan still smiled out of awkwardness. He'd never felt so stupid in his life, but he knew this would never leave the two of them. Somehow, that just made the situation even more funny.

He tried desperately to wipe the smile off his face, straightening out his expression as best he could.

Kyle looked down at the carpet, then at his friend, then at the wall. He rubbed his chin, as if waiting for Stan to do something.

Stan sat there thinking, just as unsure as Kyle was. It was silent between them for a moment; both of them clueless and hesitant. All that was heard was the sniffling breaths from their noses.

Kyle's eyes eventually met Stan's, and they sat there exchanging a stare for a few seconds before the darker haired boy's expression collapsed into an explosion of laughter. Kyle snorted too, breaking into laughter at the same time.

"I just...I can't do it." Stan admitted, heaving from all the nervous chuckling. "This is too weird, dude." he said.

Before Kyle could respond, a knocking was heard at their door. "Stan? Stanley, did you put your clothes away yet?" his mother called, pushing the bedroom door open. Light from the hallway flooded into the room, illuminating their hunched figures with dark shadows. "Why is it so dark in here?" she questioned, carrying a basket of clothes into the room.

Stan quickly grabbed an old game board from out from beneath his bed and shoved it between him and Kyle. "Not now mom, we're doing a ouija board séance! You're ruining our communication with the spirits!" he yelled.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Right, whatever you say. But you better put all these clothes away before school tomorrow!" she warned, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Even in the dark, Stan could just make out Kyle raising an eyebrow at him. "Ouija board? We haven't played with this in like, 5 years." he said.

Stan put his hand on the dusty board and moved the oracle around it. "Let's see what the spirit says." he began. "It says..Kyle is too much of a pussy to kiss another guy." he snickered.

Kyle angrily grabbed the pointer and rolled it around random letters, none of which he could see as they were all upside down and it was too dark anyway. "Hmm. Well, to me it's saying that you're a gaywad for even coming up with the idea."

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. "It wasn't my idea, _you're_ the one that mentioned kissing boys in the first place." he argued.

"Because we were talking about kissing girls." Kyle defended.

"Right. We were talking about girls, and you were thinking about kissing other dudes. That makes you gay." the other boy stated smugly. Even at this age, their petty "gay" disputes never ended.

Kyle took a second to think of a clever comeback, but failed. "Psh, that doesn't mean I'm gay. I can't be gay cause I've never even been attracted to guys." Stan gave him an incredulous look. Kyle looked annoyed as he waved his hands. "No way dude! I like girls and titties, not floppy wrinkled dicks."

At that, the other boy burst into laughter. "Wrinkled..how the fuck do you know if they're floppy and wrinkled? How many dicks have you been_ looking _at, Kyle?" he chuckled insanely.

Kyle tightened his fists and growled. "God dammit!" he yelled. "You like old men..hahaha!" Stan cried with laughter. The redhead picked the Ouija board up and smacked Stan in the head with it.

"Ow!" Stan flipped the board off his arm, rubbing the side of his face.

"That's it." Kyle said sternly. "We'll see who's gay. If you're not a homo, kissing a dude won't bother you at all, because your _straight_, right?" he started.

Stan looked at him in disbelief. "No, it probably _would _bother me because I'm straight."

"Nuh uh. If you're really confident with your sexuality, then you wouldn't be afraid of it." Kyle assured; his facts were based on absolutely nothing, but it sounded convincing nonetheless.

The best friend folded his arms and shrugged. "..I guess." he said hesitantly. He looked up at Kyle. "Whatever..I've got homework to do, so let's just get this over with."

Kyle's eyes widened a little, but he pretty much wanted to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. Following Stan's advice, he decided to move in closer. He closed his eyes, though there wasn't much to see in the darkness anyway. Stan saw the dull gleam in his friend's eyes disappear as their lids shut. He closed his own eyes tightly, then their faces met and they kissed briefly on the lips.

Stan pulled back after one quick peck. Kyle looked at him and laughed. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"N-no." Stan replied quickly. He leaned in again, taking a moment for their lips to reconnect. It was wet and mushy, and kind of gross. He placed a hand on his friend's arm to keep from falling over, grabbing a bunch of fabric from Kyle's sweatshirt as he tried to hold his balance.

They took turns sucking on each other's lips, slipping outside the lips on accident a few times. Stan felt like he was going to lose his nerves. He could only think of how weird it felt to be kissing someone he'd never ever considered in that sort of way before. He shyly put his tongue into the kiss; Kyle responded by wrapping his own tongue around it. They were far from experienced kissers, but for a first time, it was surprisingly less unpleasant than expected.

It was actually _amazing_, so Kyle thought. Maybe it was just hormones; by the way his friend seemed into it, he was pretty sure Stan had them too. The other boy got a little caught up and put more of his tongue into it - before he knew it, Kyle's tongue was exploring his own mouth and he was doing the same thing back. Stan felt a hand wrap around his neck and slide up into his hair, and by then he'd started to wonder if this was just "normal" experimenting between two teenage boys.

Kyle's other hand went to the bottom of his shirt, making contact with his friend's bare stomach. Stan's muscles reflexed at the hand touching his skin. He flinched, pulling away and caught his breath. Kyle pulled back too, peeking an eye open at the other boy in shame. He removed his hand from underneath the shirt and let out a ragged breath.

Stan gave him a small, awkward smile. Kyle returned it, then scooted backwards carefully.

"Umm.." Stan trailed off, unsure what to say to break the silence. "That was..umm.."

"Interesting.." Kyle finished. "Yeah." the other responded.

"But I think we need more practice." the redhead suggested.

Stan looked confused for a second, but then grinned. "I think so too."


End file.
